Accidental Lies
by Queen of the Wild Frontier
Summary: It's the first night after the chains have been removed and Light's a little lonely. Rated M for future chapters. Yaoi, LightxL I don't own Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic EVER. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks =]

* * *

Accidental Lies

Chapter One

The auburn haired teen paced his bedroom with a distinct air or disquiet; his newfound privacy was driving him insane. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Light Yagami sighed loudly and flung himself onto his bed. The bed had not yet been slept in; the mattress was firm, the sheets crisp and unwelcoming. He fingered the ugly red mark on his wrist, got up and walked purposefully towards his door. This was the first night after the chain had been removed and Light was not sure what to do with himself. His hand hovered over the door handle and he bit back a cry of frustration.

_What am I thinking? I'll just complicate things by doing that!_

The college students mind was scrambled and it stuttered to a halt. Rarely did he ever show agitation, in fact, he made a point not to. Calm and collected, that was the Light Yagami everyone knew. In a daze, he found himself stumbling out of his bedroom door, heading for the stairs. He started up them, but almost immediately stopped.

_Where's he? It'd be damn awkward if I walked in and he was there. I'll have to check…_

Light did an about face and cautiously inched _down _the stairs, taking care not to make a sound. He reached the bottom, suddenly aware that he was in his nightclothes: a grey t-shirt and his boxers. But he needn't have worried, for the Task Force was nowhere in sight. The only figure in view was the enigma that was L. He was sitting in front of the computer screens, in his trademark position and unmoving. Light edged closer, until he could hear L's heavy breathing and could see the slow rising and falling of L's chest.

_Is he asleep or just pretending? _Light gave his head an irritated shake. _Why the hell would he be pretending?_

When he was close enough to confirm that L's eyes were closed, he smiled ever so slightly and crept past him, silent as the memories he had yet to recover. Heading back up the staircase, his cold feet sticking to the glass of the stairs, the student sighed with apparent relief.

_I can't believe I thought he looked cute. What's wrong with me?_

Light had seen the young detective sleep many times before when they had been chained together and.. Wait – now that he thought about it, he remembered always making a point to face away from L, and he was pretty sure he always fell asleep first.

_I'm thinking way too much into this…_

Light smiled again at the thought of L's serene expression as he slept, and started up the staircase.

_Yeah, definitely cute._

He paused for only the slightest moment when he reached his floor, but making up his mind, Light continued to ascend the stairs, not stopping again until he reached the top storey. L's quarters. Making his way towards the door he knew almost too well was L's bedroom, Light yawned widely and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened the door and grinned contentedly; this was familiar, this was where he's been sleeping for the past few months and just because of the small matter of the handcuffs being removed, Light saw no reason to break that tradition. Sliding beneath the covers, the ex-Kira yawned yet again and lay his head on the pillow beneath him. He didn't realise why he was glad that the sheets had not been changed, and that there was a single strand of L's raven hair on the pillow beside him.

_I'll just have to explain to Ryuzaki tomorrow, but I've figured this is the only way I'll get any sleep…_

And thus, Light fell asleep breathing in L's warm scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, it's short. The next one'll be longer.  
Though I do hope to one day, I still do not own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter Two

L giggled silently to himself. He opened his eyes, chewing on his thumbnail happily. _I think I fooled him. I wonder what he wanted. _Shifting slightly in his seat, L yawned. Yes, the notorious insomniac actually yawned! _I've been around Light-kun too long; his sleep patterns are starting to rub off on me.. _The enigmatic detective stretched his limbs and struggled out of his crouched sitting position. He raked his slim fingers through his hair and slouched away from the computer screens, towards Watari's kitchen.

_Maybe more sugar would help. Where's the strawberry icecream?_

Moments later, L emerged from the kitchen laden with God only knows what, but it definitely contained sugar. As he climbed the stairs, he took one last look at his beloved computer screens and froze in place as he gazed at the monitor that displayed his bedroom.

_What the-? What's Light-kun doing in my bed? A mistake? Or was this premeditated? _L flicked his hair out of his obsidian eyes somewhat distractedly. _Why the hell would it be premeditated?_

It seemed obvious the L that Light had merely gone up to the wrong room by accident, after growing accustomed to sharing L's bed for so long due to the minor inconvenience of being chained together. Realising that his foot was still hovering over the step, the raven-haired insomniac proceeded to climb the stairs, still slightly suspicious. Or was it hopeful? His tray, weighted with various icecream and cake items, rattled slightly as L shook with mounting anticipation.

_Light-kun is in my bed!_


	3. Chapter 3

This took me a surprisingly long time to type..

I own A death note but not the franchise..

* * *

Chapter Three

Umber eyes opened. They blinked several times until they were focused and then widened in shock; a pair of smoky black eyes blinked back.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Light yelled hoarsely, blushing and drawing the covers around him so fiercely that it caused L to topple off the bed. L grunted from the floor,

"Ow, Light-kun! What's the panic?" He heaved himself back onto the bed to crouch next to his brown-eyed companion.

"How long have you been there?" Light said, shuddering. He saw the now empty tray sitting at the foot of the bed and sighed inwardly.

_So he sat watching me sleep whilst stuffing his face with sweets. So like L._

Light was aware that L had been talking and focused his attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

L smiled wryly and repeated himself, "A while. I would've woken you, but you looked so peaceful." The detective smiled again as he spoke. Light frowned slightly and tried to read L's expression: there was a pale tinge to his cheeks and he was looking down at his dancing toes. The word 'cute' came to mind again. Light hated himself for thinking it.

L's eyes suddenly shot to Light's face and he slowly brought his thumb to his mouth in mute surprise. He then began to giggle in a very un-L like fashion.

"Cute, Light-kun? Really?" He said, mid-giggle.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! I. Said. That. Aloud._

"Uh..yes?" Light said, praying that everything would just go away, including the confusion in his mind and the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L purred quietly.

"I – uh, no!"

"No-?"

"No."

"Oh. You're tired right, Light-kun?" L said quietly, looking down at his feet again and sighing lightly to cover his disappointment.

"Mhmm." Light stifled another yawn and rubbed his eyes hurriedly; he couldn't afford to be anything less than alert whenever L was around. There were too many hidden meanings in everything L said to risk not paying attention.

"But Light-kun," the enigma spoke suddenly.

"Y-yes, Ryuzaki?"

"The question still remains; what are you doing in my bed?" L's huge owlish eyes bore into Light's tired sepia ones.

_Damn. I totally forgot to think of a good excuse!_

"Well, Light-kun?" L purred, switching from his crow-like position to hang over Light rather ominously.

Now, the sensible part of Light's brain was at this point screaming 'It was an accident! I just came to the wrong room!' but the other part of Light's brain, the part that represented the hormone-crazed teenage boy who hadn't had it in months, was whispering rather seductively 'I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting here in your bed. For you.'

As we know, Light's mind is a brilliant one, so this battle in his psyche was over in a matter of nanoseconds. As usual, the student chose the rational side of himself.

"Oh! I uh, I must've come to the wrong room by mistake! You know, after being handcu- what?"

L was grinning slightly, his shadowy eyes narrowed somewhat.

"You are lying, Light-kun." He said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

This is getting difficult to describe.. T.T  
I'd really appreciate reviews cos I've never submitted anything, ever!

Me no own Death Note

* * *

Chapter Four

"I – what?" Light frowned, his heart already starting to beat faster.  
"Although I cannot always tell when you are lying about whether or not you are Kira, I can tell when you are lying about other, more – trivial things." L sat back on the pillows in a somewhat 'normal' manner, grinning smugly. "I'm right, am I not?"  
All it took from L was for him to lie back on the bed and smirk for Light's hentai side to gain full custody of the teen's vocal chords.  
"Yes, You're right, Ryuzaki." The brunet replied huskily, inching closer to the detective.  
"Well, I – huh?" L wasn't surprised that he was _right _(as that was usually the case), rather that Light accepted his vague analogy without argument. He had utterly failed to prepare himself for this eventuality._  
He has readily changed tactics. What is he up to? He's moved so close.._  
"I did lie. I've been here waiting. For you." He flashed his most seductive smile. Yet, here he was, lying again; in truth, he'd only come to L's room because his own seemed unfriendly and empty.  
But Light now saw an opportunity – and he intended to seize it.  
_Has Ryuzaki always been so- cute?! I've never noticed before now._  
"Waiting for – me?" L swallowed compulsively, "What do you mean?"  
_Is Light-kun coming on to me?_  
"I meant it when I called you cute, _L_." The student whispered right in the older man's ear.  
A pleasurable shudder coursed down his spine as his real name was uttered by those gorgeous lips.  
"Really, Light?" He breathed, allowing his orb-like eyes to close. He didn't even care that he was loosing his deductive abilities due to his normal sitting position. How long he had waited for this!  
Light smiled at the drop of the honorific in his name and leant over L, not unlike the way the detective had hung over him earlier.  
"Really."  
L felt Light's warm breath tickle his nose and he forced his eyes open, only to close them again as he felt the younger boy's lips connect with his own. They were much, much softer than L had imagined, and had he imagined!  
But all too quickly, Light had pulled away, looking slightly disappointed by L's lack of response.  
"L-Light-kun!" L gasped, wanting to feel those lips upon his again. Needing it. He had needed this for too long now to bother about being shy and reserved.  
All disappointment was gone in a second as Light gazed down at L sprawled out on the bed, panting slightly. The fatigue was gone from his amber eyes too, to be replaced by lust.  
L had lost all traces of cuteness; to Light, he was nothing short of sexy!

* * *

P.S There's a lemon coming up.. I've never written one of those either!

Help would be good ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Wellz, I'm not allowed on the computer so there'll probably be a gap between my submissions.  
But I will find a way!  
Also, my ma's always around asking why she can't read my story..

Still no own Death Note

* * *

Chapter Five

The college student leaned over his raven-haired 'friend' once more. As he moved his lips slowly over L's, he felt L tentatively start to react; he was aware or L's hands winding their way into his hair, the fingers snaking over the scalp. He adjusted himself so that he was straddling the older man beneath him and made to deepen the kiss, licking L's bottom lip earnestly.

L complied almost immediately and opened his mouth just wide enough for Light to slip his eager tongue into the opening. But Light was pleasantly surprised, as L now moved his own tongue more confidently, no, expertly over his, fighting for dominance now much more than the younger boy had anticipated.

He took Light's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, then proceeded to do the same with his lower lip, fisting Light's auburn hair with both of his hands all the while.

Light moaned involuntarily, his voice sending sweet vibrations along L's tongue, and then regretfully pulled back, as he was nigh suffocating. When he had taken a few hurried breaths, he attacked the detective's lips with added fervour and wasted no time in overpowering L's tongue in the battle that ensued, finally exploring the warm cavern.

_Strawberries. Why am I not surprised?_

He rolled his tongue over every one of L's teeth and bit down on the insomniac's lip as those spidery pale fingers wound tighter in his hair.

Before too long, Light felt the evidence of L's arousal begin to poke at his inner thigh insistently and, ungluing his mouth from L's, he grinned triumphantly.

"Look what I've done to you. Let me take care of it, L. Please."

L was more than a little uneasy at the thought of being dominated by Light, but as soon as Light's lips latched onto his neck and his hands started to roam about under the fabric of L's white sweater, her forgot his inhibitions and gasped loudly, "Yes. Please, Light!" He thrust his hips upwards desperately, his erection brushing Light's inner thighs in an explosion of pleasure.

"You're eager." Light said huskily, beginning to kiss and lick along the cream-skinned insomniac's throat. His hand found a nipple and he pinched it sharply, grinning at the gasp that followed. The need for skin on skin contact was too strong in Light now, and as he mercilessly tore the sweater over L's head, he revelled in the groan of contentment the detective loosed.

Light barely bit back his sigh of appreciation; L's body was exquisite. He kissed down every rib bone, running his fingers along the slightly protruding hipbones, then made his way back to L's chest, circling the nipples with his warm tongue.

Detangling his hands from the younger male's hair, L fingered the fabric of the t-shirt Light was wearing and started to peel it away from his body, and over his head to reveal more of that wonderfully tanned skin. Pulling Light closer to him, L rolled his talented tongue over the warm skin above him. The contact of their skin and Light's ever more apparent arousal made the older man yearn for more, more of Light!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this was awkward ¬_¬

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Light-kun, I'm- I want-"

"Me?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

Running his tongue back down L's chest, Light tugged on the waistband of the detective's baggy jeans which were now amazingly too tight. After fumbling with them for almost too long, they mercifully came loose and Light pulled them away, L arching his back to allow the fabric past his waist.

All that remained now were those black boxers.

Leaving a trail of kisses along the older man's flat stomach, Light gripped the elastic of L's underwear with his teeth. He tugged them down painfully slow, exposing L's urgent need.

"Light!" L groaned as the cool air and the warmth of Light's breath caressed his arousal.

"What is it, L?" Light murmured teasingly into the raven-haired man's navel.

"I need.. more!" The usual monotone of L's voice was now cracked and almost incoherent, but this just served to excite Light all the more.

"More?" He grinned, tentatively kissing past L's navel, below his waistline and along his throbbing erection. These mere butterfly kisses to his most sensitive area were almost enough to send L over the edge, but when Light's hot mouth wrapped around the end of his member, he lost all reason and moaned wantonly.

"Oh God."

Light found himself kneeling beside the bed with one of L's slim legs on each of his shoulders, sucking hard on his soon-to-be lover's cock. He grazed his teeth along the shaft, the mewls and gasps from the detective stimulating him even further.

_He's close already. I wonder what noise he'll make when he comes…_

"_Nnng! Light-kun! Hhhah…" _L groaned as he clenched his thighs around the student's head, thrusting his hips in a frenzy, thrusting his aching cock deeper into the warmth that was Light Yagami's mouth. He felt the tip of his head touch throat muscles that were steadily contracting as Light hurried to swallow all of the precum flowing into his mouth. Light ran his tongue along the pulsating member, dipping it in and out of the weeping slit. He held L's hips steady with one hand and used the other to explore the detective's chest once more. The grunts and mewls were becoming much more urgent now and as Light fluttered his eyes to the enigmatic detective he was 'sucking off', he saw that he was flushed in the face, his eyes were scrunched up completely and his mouth was open wide, spilling curses along with the harsh pants and gasps. He wound his left hand into the brunet's hair, pushing his head down faster and faster as he neared his climax.

"Ohhh, Light!" He near screamed, "Don't stop! Please, please…"

At last, when the pleasure reached an unbearable throb in his lower stomach, and with a last jerk of his hips, he felt his seed pour into Lights mouth.  
A raw, guttural scream escaped L's bruised lips as he came and he arched his back until only his shoulders touched the bed. Light succeeded in swallowing all of L's essence and smiled almost demonically as he withdrew his mouth from L.

"I hope you're not too exhausted, L. I still have _my _little problem to take care of."

* * *

This chapter and the next one are meant to be together, but I don't have that much time on the pc... Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm typing this on my mate's laptop.. She's giving me funny looks ¬_¬  
She's actually dictating some of it to me.. wow

I do not own Death Note.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"L-Light. That was, I-"

Light smirked, "I've never given head before. Was it really that good?" He stroked his forefinger along L's now (for the time being) limp member contendedly.

"Yes. Fuck, that was amazing." L sighed as Light removed his legs from over his shoulders and stood, stretching, practically showcasing his still-clothed arousal. Like a ferel cat, he crawled over L until he was n top of him once more. He inserted three of his fingers into the detective's mouth as L made to kiss him.

"Suck." He commanded, looking on in wonder as L ran his tongue over those fingers, sucking on them suggestively, his obsidian eyes half lidded. Whilst L was occupied with that, Light slid his free hand below the waistband of his own boxers and wrapped his fingers around his straining member, relieving some of the pent up pressure that was making a tent of the fabric. As his face contorted with pleasure, he realised that L had stopped slicking his fingers and was silently watching him pleasure himself. He noticed something else, too; the 25 year old was once again fully erect. Light moved his now saliva coated digits from L's mouth to his another certain orifice. His index finger circled the entrance twice and then pushed in slowly.  
L hissed at the maybe not-so-sudden intrusion, but quickly relaxed as his lips were claimed once again. He felt another sharp pain as another finger was added, and almost cried out as they scissored inside of him.

"It'll get better, L. I promise." Light wispered in his ear.

_If Light-kun says that it'll get better then it's worth it._

"Ahhh, Ligh-!" L groaned as the third and final finger was added and a searing pain erupted.

"Trust me."

_I trust you._

So instead of struggling away from the invading digits, L took a deep breath and slammed his hips down, just as Light thrust the fingers deeper inside.

"Holy shit, Light!" L yelled as his prostate was hit. He continued to move his hips in time with Light's hand, feeling the intense pleasure build up again inside of him.

"That's right, L. Fuck my fingers."

L's eyes rolled back into his head and a smile graced his thin lips. "Wouldn't you... prefer to... fuck _me_?" He breathed as he rolled his hips rhymickly. Light's eyes widened as much as his smile,

"You've got a dirty mouth, L."

"Liiight-kun. Do we have to talk? Just fuck me!" He thrust his hips, again gasping at the sensation.

"You only had to ask." Light whispered, and L heard the student's breath hitch slightly at his statement.

_No way is he nervous..._

L winced as the three fingers were removed and his body was empty. He saw that Light had kicked off his boxers, and was now lubricataing himself with a mixture of his own saliva and precum, preparing himself for what was to come.

"You ready, L?" Light said, his voice trembling with excitement.

"Yes!" L yelled, gripping Light's forearms as the brunet straddled him again, his head poking at the entrance. He took a deep breath and plunged inside of his lover.

"Oh God, L!" Light yelled, as the heat engulfed him totally. The rings of muscle that had seemed so loose around his fingers now clamped down around his member so tightly it was almost painful, and movement was out of the question.  
L responded with a moan that threatened to wake the entire city.

"Is- that good for you- L?" Light panted, exerising every ounce of self control he possessed not to start pounding into L ruthlessly.

"Oh, move! Jus- just move! Hhah!"

Light didn't need to be told twice.

He drew himself out almost all the way and then rammed himself in, straining for the spot that would make L see white and writhe in ecstacy. He continued to go in and out erratically, loving the feeling of the intense heat of the detective, intoxicated by the harsh grunts and moans forcing their way past L's thin lips. L dug his nails into Light's back and squeezed his thighs around the younger bucked his hips in sync with Light until the pair had a steady rhythm going, complete with vocals and the percussion of the headboard banging against the wall. Bringing his body lower, Light connected his lips with L's, strangling the breathy moans he was making, and bruising the insomniacs lips even more.  
He pulled back, his need for oxygen building along with the volume of his moans. Knowing that his end was close, he detangled himself from L's vice-like grip and wound his hand around the older genius's member. He started to pump it faster and faster, forcing his eyes to stay open as he watched the lithe body writhe beneath him. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell L how unbelievably hot he looked right now, but as he watched L's face contort and his prostate was hit time after time, and Light concluded to call L's name with every other thrust.

"L! I'm... I'm gonna-!"

"Light-kun! I'm coming!" The older man shrieked, losing himself in the rapture.

Light groaned and forced himself in and out of L at an increasing pace, until he felt the muscles around his cock contract sharply, and the warm release coat his chest and stomach. The tightness around him too much, Light let out a strangled moan and came just a few seconds later, feeling his seed coat the inner walls of muscle.

"God, L!" He moaned, collapsing on top of said man.

L was mumbling into Light's chest, "God, Kami, Buddha, Allah, Zeus, Jesus CHRIST!"

"I didn't know you were religious, L" Light said, smiling.

"I'm not. Besides, I forgot one..."

Oh yeah, who?" Light murmured, stroking L's hair softly.

"Kira."

* * *

Wow, it's all over. This took me a while =]


End file.
